


Entitled

by Beautifulmoiety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Mike, M/M, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other, beta nile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/Beautifulmoiety
Summary: This is a modern-Post-apocalyptic-world-ish story about a fancy stripper Levi and a security guard Eren who fall in love with some hiccups along the way because why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, I know if you've read my other shit you're like, "what the hell bitch you have time for this shitty trash but you don't have time to make me cry?", well I'll tell you what, I'm sorry. Really just don't know what to do with Black out Drunk at a Denny's right now cause honestly let's face it chapter 7 was shit. Anyway, I've read some other shitty fanfictions about omega verses, honestly what the fuck though with the male pregancy shit?, moving on, however there was this one fanfiction which really spoke to me and wasn't weird with the pregnancy stuff, or at least hasn't been yet, which has inspired to to continue with this trend and show you all how it should be done because there's nothing wrong with being anatomically correct and obeying simple laws of nature like the fact that cis men can't get pregnant. 
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way my name is Kristin, Kris if you want, and I really don't know shit about myself so don't fucking ask okay? Meaning, I don't think it's important right now to tell myself well because of this then it has to be like this because that's lie and everything is a social construct so fuck off. But seriously though you can talk to me, just please, I don't know if I'm this or that and that's okay I have a while to figure stuff out before I need to understand what's going on, but I do want to hear from you about this story, so please, tell me what you're excited for in the story, or what needs more explaining. I'd love to help you in any way I can.
> 
> \- lots of unconditional love  
> Kris.

I had never felt more exposed in my life, standing there it felt as if he was looking right through me; into the deepest parts of my person and he understood exactly how I felt. The mixture of cigarette smoke and cologne was completely intoxicating, filling my senses and dulling the growing feeling of danger. Moving in his gaze was like swimming in the sky, light like a feather but still grounded in the forces of gravity, forever in his space. Everyone said he was like a star, burning constantly, “ He has a strong charisma about him, very charming but also very intense, “ is what the betas who’ve had to entertain him say. 

Working in this kind of business it’s not strange to have clients with particular interests; but even so it’s the safest occupation for a person like me. Being an omega with the world the way it is isn’t something that comes with ease. The exotic professions are the ones that come with the best protection, that is aside from the big corporations jobs which are growing harder and harder to find. As for that there’s only one other way to be truly safe, an alpha, but I am unmated; something of rarity nowadays. 

Because of my unique case I’m not up for sale like the betas I work with, instead I’m used as bait to lure customers in; all I have to actually do is sing my little song on stage like a good burlesque dancer and then leave the rest to the betas. It’s good gig I’ve got here, usually omega’s would be sold off somewhere in a alleyway, But Nile’s too fond of me to let Erwin do that. Erwin runs the fight club that uses the basement and Nile own the club I work at, they won't say it but there's definitely something going on with them, but then again there's also Mike, the whole relationship dynamic between them’s fucked. Either way Erwin supplies the security for the club which is where most of his fighters do their day job, though some still make it a point to show up to the shows even on their days off.

This guy’s one of Erwin’s fighters, I’ve heard he’s pretty good too; and he never misses a show when he’s not working he’s sitting in that back corner booth eyes locked on the stage watching whoever he feels like that night. He knocks back at least five beers before he chooses the beta he’ll be with for the night. At this point he’s only got one person he hasn’t slept with and that’s only because it’s against the rules to sleep with me or else he definitely would have gotten exactly what he wants right now a long time ago. 

A shiver racks my body as his eyes move over the curve of my back, I hold back a whine as I walk off stage needing more than ever to be inside the confines of my dressing room. Seeing as he works here he has clearance to come back stage and there is no way I’m getting cornered by him, not this close to heat. 

“ Levi, are you okay? You looked really shaky out there tonight. “ Nile comes walking out of the office just as I step up to my dressing room. They decided it’d be safest if my dressing was as close as possible to the office so they renovated the janitorial closet into a room for me. 

“ Yeah just a little weak, heats coming soon. “ It’s part of my contract that I be most heavily protected during heat, Nile makes sure of that. 

“ I’ll let Erwin know to have that room ready for you. “ He looks me over again and turns back to me. “ There’s something you’re not telling me. What ‘s up? “ 

“ That alpha, Eren, he’s got his eyes on me. “ He raises his eyebrow.

“ Eren, really? I thought Erwin said he had a omega, Armin or something? Hmm, well I’ll keep an eye on him, but you have to tell me if anything happens. “ He waits for me to nod and then he disappears into the office again. 

Turning back to my dressing room door I notice how high my heart rate has risen even in just that short time talking to him, the usual anxiety I get just before heat is coming in full force. Opening the door fills me with relief, they got me some kind of omega scent thing that helps calm nerves or whatever; I’d never admit it but I’m happy they did it even after I told them not to. I move lazily around the room, the effect of my impeding heat taking hold, any day now. With some luck I manage to make it behind my privacy screen and am able to change comfortably out of the awful outfit they make me wear before I notice the door open and close. 

He’s leaning on the wall closest to the door when I walk out from behind the divider in just a shirt too hot to wear anything else. His smile widens when he sees me. My knees buckle with the scent of him, and suddenly my joints ache with a want for him. The alpha in him notices the indications of an omega going into heat, his eyes darken and his scent thickens surrounding the whole room, enclosing me in his territory. 

Ordinarily I would remove myself as fast as I could from a situation like this but now my legs are jelly underneath me as he growls calling to my omega. Just as suddenly as his eyes had darkened they switched back as he forcibly suppressed his instincts. His backs up to the wall keeping a distance from me and moments later people come bursting into the room, most of them other security meaning the betas who won’t go into a frenzy over me. 

Up five flights of stairs later I’m locked in the room they keep for me in Erwin’s house for my heat. The first two days are fine nothing more than some erratic heat flare ups here and there, but then the third day comes with the whining and cooing the whole time Eren runs through my mind. The way he’d looked in my dressing room, rugged and fuckable with that smile that promised something I’d never truly thought of. My body betraying me as I writhe imagining the way he could have made me feel, as I imagine not having to feel this excruciating pain. 

The next few days weren’t any better until finally Erwin came the very last day with express directions to get me cleaned up as best he could. Nile spent the next two days taking care of me as I gathered what strength I could. After what felt like forever I finally made it back down stairs to work, but it wasn't the same as before. Eren kept a distance and didn’t even attend a single show, only working outside as a bouncer. 

Even so time went by and work was as it had been before but distinctly less satisfying. My mind had become so preoccupied with thoughts of the alpha I’d seen that day that everything seem to blur into one big day, until I brought up the courage to ask Nile about it.

“ Nile, what happened to Eren? I haven’t seen him except for when he works recently. “ Nile looked me over before he answered. 

“ Erwin was livid when he heard what’d happened. He put Eren in his place and told him that he needed to clean his act up if he wanted to continue being able to do what he does. “ He looked down and away from me as he said it, as if there was more to story that he really didn't want to tell me, which left a bad feeling in my stomach. 

“ So Eren isn’t allowed to watch the shows anymore is what you’re saying? “ He nodded. “ And he can only work outside? “

“ Actually that was his choice. “ Nile looks up as the back door opens and Eren walks in in his uniform. My breathing hitches as his scent follows him. His eyes roam the area finding me quickly and widening as he moves quickly to get out of the situation. 

“ What’s your problem? “ I snap, as a sting runs straight through my heart. Eren stops rigid and looks up while Nile watches me in intrigue. 

“ No, I don’t have a problem. “ Eren Counters, standing up completely, he’s got to be at least a foot taller than me. 

“ Then why are you acting like a child? “ 

“ What do you mean? “ He takes a step toward me. 

“ You don’t want to work inside anymore? Or do you just like the cold that much? “ I don’t stand down like he’d expected, even when he takes another step closer; I blink as he stares at me. 

“ Do you really want me inside? “ His eyes flash with an emotion but it’s gone before I can truly get a feel for how he’s feeling.

“ No one said that; I just think it’s stupid you’d be weak enough to take Erwin’s threats so seriously that you’d personally choose to work outside instead of inside all because of a little talking to. ” From my peripheral vision I see Nile flinch, but I got the reaction I was hoping for from Eren. His eyes flared with a sort of severity as he moved to be as close to me as he could, pressing our chest together as he whispered:

“ What are you doing? “ Eren’s misty seafoam eyes had become a clouded golden color that I ached to understand. The child like features of his face no longer screamed happy care free, but something distinctly more lethal. 

“ Who said I was doing anything? “ Nile decided to clear his throat then, dragging my attention away from Eren, but Eren kept his spot right next to me and without blinking said:

“ I’m working inside tonight Nile. “ Then he left, and when he did it felt as if my whole body could have collapsed with his absence. 

“ I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing Levi, but Eren is not the guy to mess with. If you’re thinking about finding an alpha why not try someone else. “ My heart jumped when the word alpha left Nile’s lips. Before then I hadn’t really thought about why Eren was so important, why I needed to know what had had happened. 

I clap my hand to my chest as I started to choke on my own breath, the shock of this revelation causing anxiety to well up in me. If Nile’s telling me to be careful with Eren then this guy must seriously be on some other level. Which makes me feel both scared and excited. Eren, of all alphas could be my alpha, a strong and dangerous alpha to protect me. 

“ Levi, seriously, I’m not kidding. Tell me right now, that you’ll stay away from him. “ Nile’s places his hand on my arm pulling me out of the little coughing fit I was in. 

“ I don’t know if I can promise you that. “ I whisper breathily to Nile. 

“ Levi, this isn’t a game. “ He shakes me. 

“ I know that. “ I push him away then, who does he think he is. I understand being concerned but he’s going too far. “ I’m not a child Nile, I know Eren is dangerous, but I also know he didn’t attack me when he had the chance, which means he’s not as bad a person as everyone makes him out to be. “ 

“ Maybe not, but he’s still one of Erwin’s guys and that’s for a reason. “ 

“ So? Don’t you and Erwin sleep together every now and then, you can’t honestly tell me Erwin’s a good guy, at least not whole heartedly. You know just as well as I do what goes on downstairs and upstairs. Don’t worry about me, if you aren’t going to stop being with Erwin then why can’t I be with Eren? “

“ Fine if you really want this then do it, no crying to me when it goes badly okay? “ He shakes his head angrily. “ And if you have sex with him and you’re unmarked don’t expect to still have a job here. “

And there it is, the final nail in any omega’s coffin. An unmated omega having sex with an alpha will never be taken by another alpha again. They die alone, usually though they’re killed before they can die naturally, and no one says anything because that’s just the way it is. It’s a blessing for most omega’s that the rule doesn’t extend to betas, but it’s still frowned upon. 

My heart drops as Nile rushes off away from me, finalizing the promise he just made. It’s not like I didn’t know the rule, but it still hurts that he’d actually take it that far. He must really not like the idea of me with Eren. 

“ Show time Levi! “ One of the betas yells from down the hall, pulling me back into reality. 

“ Yeah okay. “ My movements a slow and unsteady as I walk to the stage, even my breathing is uneven. Nile’s words hanging forebodingly over me. 

The stair onto the stage meet my feet which now feel more like weights than anything useful. Too long, I stand there in the wings for too long and miss my cue, all my attention focused on the conversation I just left. All the betas on the stage stumble around trying to motion casually for me to come on stage but instead I turn and leave the stage, getting back to my dressing room quickly and undressing. I throw the outfit around tearing it here and there in my hast to be rid of it. 

After everything I can’t believe that asshole actually thinks he can just say something like that because I’m interested in an alpha. Even if that alpha’s dangerous to say something like that, to imply that I would. Tears leak reflexively from my eyes as whimpers leave me, gross now I’m a sobbing mess. 

There’s no knock at my door before it’s thrown open allowing Eren to come rushing in. He coos back to me as I whimper and he come closer. My mind is racing with so many thoughts, telling me to let him comfort me but then telling me to push away so I can stay here in safety. Before I can decide myself he’s taken me into his arms pulling me to the couch on the right side of my dressing room.

Even though I can hear Nile yelling those words at me I can’t bring myself to stop Eren from comforting me. His coos slowly calm me until I’m no longer whimpering, by that time my heads laying on his shoulder as he rubs small circle into my hip. My eyes keeping closing and I have to force them to open again, but still Eren sits there holding me; and it feels nice, so nice. Better than anyone had even described it to me. 

“ Levi, “ His voice is low, like he’s going to tell a secret.

“ Hmm? “ I can’t bring myself to open my eyes again.

“ What happened? “ He moves me around on his lap so that we’re facing each other but my eyes are only half open, and I yawn.

“ Nile got mad at me. “ Honesty, I couldn’t even imagine lying to Eren.

“ Why? “ He pulls me to him and I cuddle into him, giving in completely to what I want. 

“ Because I told him the truth. “ His scent is so strong right here, I touch my nose to his neck and he shivers.

“ And what is the truth? “ His voice was shaky as he asked me the last question of the night, before I fell asleep I told him what he wanted to hear. 

“ That I don’t think I can, or want to stay away from you. “ After that I can’t remember if he said anything.


End file.
